The adventure of Berzarn
by Sir Scorpion
Summary: This story is about my character on ESO, an Argonian named Berzarn. This is his life story, how he became a striving warrior with loyal companions, his Brother Skyrarn and Berzarn's lover Sithyra And other characters along the way.


**Hey readers, this story is about my character of elder scrolls; an Argonian named Berzarn. As a writer, I want to get other's opinions and tips to improve my writing skills. Hope you enjoy, this is still work in progress.**

The Adventures of Berzarn

A young teenage Argonian was sharpening his hunting knife, he grabbed his bow including the arrows. He wore a vest and a hood. He had brown scales, yellow eyes with red face paint to represent his family mark and feathers at the top of his head.

"Father I'm going hunting you need rest," an old brown Argonian was resting on the rocking chair by the fire.

"Stay safe, Berzarn, and keep away from the outskirts of Bal Foyen, you might be a good tracker and hunter but you'll still a hatch ling," he said in a soft voice.

"Dad I'm eighteen, I'll be fine, I know what I'm doing,"

"I know, but I just don't like it when you go alone,"

"I know, father, but someone needs to put food on the table," Berzarn's father smiled as he slowly approached the door.

"May the Hist watch over you, my son," Berzarn looks back.

"Thanks father, I should be back by moon rise," Berzarn walks out smiling. The sun slowly falls, Berzarn walks down the wooden stairs and notice a female Argonian guard standing by the stairs.

"The young tracker is going alone for the second time?" The guard smiled.

"Hello again, Kora, My father is not well at the moment so I'm doing the hunting on my own."

"Oh? What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"His suffering major back injuries, its so bad his having a hard time walking around the house, I better go its going to get dark soon and I need to come back with something," Kora nods, before Berzarn walked off she places her claws on his shoulder.

"Wait I have to worn you, watch your back around here, few weeks ago my young egg sister was taken away by the royals, after her skills was noticed, the royal bastards thought she'll be useful so they took her away, I don't won't you to end up the same, I've seen many young Argonains taken away for the king, you deserve a normal life if they observe your tracking skills the is no doubt they'll take you as well, I knew your father since you were a hatchling I promise him that I'll watch you when his not with you,"

"I knew you were always a good friend of ours Kora I'll try to keep my head down, thanks." Berzarn leaves the walls of the village and travels up the rocky mountain, and notice a young female Argonian waving to him she wore vest and tights. She had black scales and bright cyan blue eyes.

"Well it is the legendary hunter once again," she laughs, Berzarn sighs.

"What are you doing here, Sithyra?"

"Oh good to see you to, Berzarn," she said sarcastically.

"Okay sorry but I don't have time to hang out, my father is sick and I need to get food,"

"Then I'll go with you, your the one teaching me how to hunt," She crosses her arms, Berzarn sighs once again.

"Come on, Berzarn," she plead.

"Alright then but stay quiet and follow me," She nods. They continue their way up the track and the sunlight begins to fade, soon they encounter foot tracks of a wild Guar.

"These tracks are fresh it is near by," Berzarn speaks to himself. He turns to Sithyra.

"This is the part you stay quiet and keep your head down," She nods. Berzarn followed the tracks with his bow armed, not long he spots a large male Guar drinking the water from the river, he takes aim directly at the head, he takes a deep breath and releases the arrow. The aim was deadly and the Guar drops dead.

"Nice shoot," Sithyra smiled.

"Least the beast's life has ended in a quick death, that's all it matters, this is what my father taught me first off, animals shall not die with pain," Sithyra grew interested.

"So why do you hunt?" She asked.  
"I enjoy it, also to get food on the table, we only can afford to pay the taxes I enjoy every minute of it, but the one problem is I don't have my father with me, his always proud of me every step of the way but his not with me to say it," Berzarn looks down at the ground, Sithyra place her claws on his shoulders.

"Hey, chin up, hunter, you know he'll be proud of you,"

"Thanks, well at least I got food on the table this would last us for a few days," Berzarn smiles with success, he draws his knife and begins cutting in the beast and a strong stench was sent into the air.

"My Sithus, what have you been eating?" Berzarn complains.

"You're complaining… Really?" She sighs.

"Oh shut up, Sithyra!" Sithyra laughs, After the Guar's meat was sliced off and packed Berzarn and Sithyra made their way down the mountain and near the village they sat down and watch the moon rise.

"Next time, Sithyra, you can get a kill, I promise,"

"Its okay, Berzarn, I need more practise with the bow before I can kill anything," Sithyra laughs.

"I've been worned to keep my head down and to keep an eye on those royal nords, apparently, what I've been told they're here to take young kids away especially ones with brilliant skill, no doubt I'm at risk," Sithyra stares at Berzarn worried.

"Then you need to hide, no doubt they would have spotted you by now,"

"Sithyra, you don't need to worry about me, its okay,"

"I doubt that,"

"You knew me long enough to realise I can take care of myself," Sithyra shakes her head with doubt.

"I know but I don't won't to lose you, Berzarn, you're the only one that cares for me,"

"You're not going to, Sithyra, there's nothing to worry about," Sithyra sighs and continue to stare at the moon.

"Well I got to go back, my parents will start to worry by now… oh and here you go," Berzarn handed her some of the guar meat to Sithyra.

"Thanks, see you later, hunter," Sithyra stays and watches the moon, she looks at Berzarn as he walks away she gets up and sprints to him.

"Wait one last thing," she kisses Berzarn on the cheek.

"That's for everything else," She sits back down by the rocks, Berzarn stares at Sithyra, she smiles with a spot of joy on her cheeks.

"Go on hunter," she laughs.

Berzarn enters the village, he entered the house and saw the mother and father by the fire.

"Fresh meat and a lot of it," Berzarn laughs, he drops the sack of meat by the kitchen.

"You done well, Berzarn, I got the fire at full heat, I'll have dinner ready in an hour," the mother smiles. Berzarn walks into his room sitting the bow by his bed and the knife on the nightstand beside the bed, he sits on the bed staring at the window seeing the reflection of himself, he slips off the hood exposing the fevers on the top to the back of his head with two horns on the top of his snout, he continue to stare at himself and pictures Sithyra beside him.

"What if I get taken away, how can Sithyra move on, I'm the only friend she has, what would she do if she loses me?" He questioned himself.

"My parents don't see that, they think she is a homeless slut and a snake in the grass, they are wrong, she has feelings, I found her left for dead in the middle of the track, since then I've been trying to keep her safe and training her to hunt and survive, one day she'll have a home to live, she'll live a better life, I don't want her life to be the way it is," He continues to stare at his reflection.

"Berzarn Dinner is ready!" The father called, Berzarn walks to the table.

"Fresh guar meat with some bread, our family friend was nice enough to give us a fresh loaf," the father grinned.

"This is lovely," said Berzarn.

"Our crops hasn't fully grown yet so, this is all we have for now,"

"Mother it's fine, as long we have food on the table I'm not going to complain," said Berzarn. As he ate the fresh cooked meat with bread Berzarn's father grew curious.

"You've been talking to that Sithyra girl have you?" Berzarn froze, the mother and father stares at him waiting for an answer.

"Well… yeah what's the problem?" The father sighs.

"Why do you trust her?" He questioned.

"You have no right to judge, I'm all what's left of her, without me, she would of joined Sithus by now!" Berzarn snaps, the mother froze with fright.

"I'm going to sleep thanks for the meal," he stomps to his room leaving the parents shocked, as he entered the room he punches the wall leaving it cracked.

" 'Why do I trust her?' what kind of a stupid question is that!?" he yelled, he sat on the bed sitting the bow under the bed, he lays down and stares at the roof, trying not to think about what his father said.

"I know my parents are trying to keep me safe but she isn't bad, why don't they see that?" The mother knocks on the door.

"Come in," the mother peaks through the door.

"I need to talk to you Berzarn," Berzarn sighs, she enters the room and sat next Berzarn by the bed.

"You didn't need to snap at your father like that,"

"Mom, I did that for a reason, I'm sick and tired of you two judging her, you haven't properly meet her yet and your not letting her stay, she has no where to go,"

"We can't afford another mouth to feed young Berzarn you should know that," Berzarn looks away.

"My young hatchling you still have much to learn,"

"What exactly? I'm eighteen sooner or later I'm gonna leave and have my own responsibility," Berzarn's mother places her claws on his shoulder.

"Berzarn, you're growing in to a strong Argonian, but every night you're getting too worked up with… _her._ "

"Mother, you don't understand half of what she is going through, do you even think I'm getting worked up for nothing!?" Berzarn's mother froze, Berzarn got up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay, you were right," she said softly, "But we can't afford to feed ourselves let loan feed another one," she said. She shuffles closer to him. "Just say I let you know, your brother will be home soon," Berzarn looks up to mother.

"Skyrarn?"

"And his Kagit friend Beltane, six years his been travelling for and he finally returns tomorrow."

"It's been too long I was only twelve when he left," Berzarn smiled gratefully.

"Look at the letter he sent," She handed the note to Berzarn.

 _Dear Iriya, my beautiful mother._

 _I'm at the outskirts of Bal foyyen and I'm returning home to spend time with all of you and more gladly to see feather boy Berzarn, my little egg brother grown up, thanks for keeping in touch with me I love all of you with my heart and soul and I'll see all of you soon._

 _Your son, Skyrarn._

Berzarn had tears in his eyes knowing that his brother is coming home after six years of travelling.  
"I thought the day would never come that Skyrarn would return," Berzarn smiles.

"Your egg brother would be more happy to see you now, he also heard how much of a hunter you are," Berzarn's mother kisses him on the cheek and walks out the door.

"Goodnight Berzarn,"

"Night mum."

Next day, Berzarn wakes up seeing Skyrarn outside his door.

"Hey brother," Berzarn sprints at Skyrarn hugging him.

"Hehehe calm down buddy," Berzarn finally lets go.

"It's been too long," Berzarn said happily.

"You haven't changed one bit feather boy still got those feathers on your head," Skyrarn laughs.

"Where is this Kagit?" Asked Berzarn.

"His back at Davons watch, Kora told me all about what is going on, so Beltane and I is trying to gather information about who is on the list, this is the reason why I returned home, to protect you."

"What list?" Berzarn questioned.

"People that satisfy the king's interest, his running out of options to keep the army at service so he did this for his last resort, now people that are chosen are kidnapped, this won't happen to you, if they try they have to go through me,"

"Why are you putting yourself at risk for me? I'm fine," Skyrarn sighs.

"You still got much to learn feather boy, once they're on to you there is no way your getting out of it," Skyrarn walks closer and places his hand on his back.

"I know one day I'll leave home and experience the world myself having the free life that you're experiencing," Skyrarn smiles down on him.

"I know, but one day no doubt you'll have companions fighting by your side as well, come on now, mum and dad is waiting out in the main room," As they exit the bedroom they heard voices outside.

"The young lizard with feathers, hand him over,"  
"You royal bastards are not taking my son!"

"That wasn't a question, hand him over or we're burning this shit hole down to the ground," Skyrarn grabbed his great sword beside the door.

"Get out now," Skyrarn growl.  
"No I...I can't."

"Don't Fucking start! Get out now and hide I promise I'll find you!" Skyrarn yelled, Berzarn nodded, he grabbed his bow and set of arrows and slipped through the bedroom window, he ran for his dear life as he watched the nords enter the home. Berzarn had left the village watching smoke rising into the sky knowing that it's not a good sign, he ran up the mountain searching for Sithyra, it didn't take long before he found her.

"What's wrong hunter, you look so worried?" Sithyra asked.

"We got to get away from here I'm being chased now,"

"This is exactly what I thought will happen!" Sithyra growled.

"I know Sithyra, don't remind me."

"You idiot! Why do you have to be so foolish?" Sithyra's anger kept rising, Berzarn covered her mouth keeping her quiet.

"Quiet, you can lecture me later, we need to get away from here, understand?" Sithyra nods. the two of them heard a huge stampede of nords near by, straight away Berzarn sprinted towards the top of the mountain while holding Sithyra's hand, not long they found a hiding spot under boulders. They watched helplessly as they watch a group of armoured nords came in, they began searching their surroundings.

"He can't be far, search this place!" Sithyra and Berzarn was hiding beneath the boulders Berzarn has his bow drawn and prepares for the worse.

"What now?" Sithyra whispered.

"We wait."

Wait for what exactly?" Sithyra asked.

"My brother said he'll find me," Berzarn answered, Sithyra shook her head in doubt.

"How do you know? Just because he said doesn't mean that he'll find us,"

"Yeah, saying that really makes the situation better does it?" Berzarn said sarcastically, they both watch as the nords searched around the perimeter, one of them had approach the boulders where Sithyra and Berzarn is under. The nord manage to spot them, before he was able to notify his comrades, Skyrarn came in a blink of an eye lunging his great sword through the first enemy, he kicks the dead nord of his bloodied blade with fire in his eyes.

"I know who you are traveller stand down this isn't your mission!" Scream the nord.

"You greedy son of a bitch, my brother deserves a normal life!" Skyrarn roared.

"We were watching this young male and he is perfect for the king, you no longer have custody over this boy," Skyrarn's anger risen.  
"You have no heart and soul, you, your comrades and your pathetic king are nothing but a waste of space to this world, for that..." Skyrarn holds up his great sword with a tight grip.

"I'll erase you here!" Skyrarn screams. Skyrarn charges with a loud battle cry, he sets himself up ready for an aggressive swing. He swings upwards sending the first target flying into the air along with the armour shattered into pieces, the second attacker charges at him, the enemy swings downwards, Skyrarn blocked his attak with no effort. With all his weight, he stomps on the nord's knee bending it completely backwards, the nord drops to the ground screaming, as Skyrarn sinks his sword through the enemy's chest leaving a blood bath on the ground. The final opponent stands before him, the two of them stare at each other as they prepare to fight to the death. Before the nord began to charge, he ended up with an arrow in the head. Sithyra smiles at Berzarn.

"You sneaky little hunter," she grinned with a wink.

"Hehehe, I couldn't resist that." Skyrarn sprinted to the boulder as quick as he could.

"Berzarn!"

"I'm okay, don't worry, is our parents safe?" asked Berzarn.

"Yes, Kora helped them escape while I was holding them off at the house."

Berzarn and Sithyra rolled out under the boulder, Skyrarn didn't notice her with him the whole time.

"Who is this?" Skyrarn asked. Berzarn immediately froze once Skyrarn asked.

"uhhh..."

"I'm Sithyra, Berzarn's best friend," she answered. Skyrarn nods.

"Glad to meet you, I'm his older brother Skyrarn," he bowed. "I'll be having a nice long chat with you when this is over, Berzarn," Skyrarn crosses his arms with a slight grin. Sithyra slaps Berzarn at the back of the head.

"Ow!"

"You idgit, don't even have the guts to introduce me to him?"

"Well, I uhhhh," Berzarn scratched his head with a nervous look.  
"Lets go you two, we need to get as far away as we can," The two of them nodded. Skyrarn grabbed a couple of swords and threw it to Berzarn and Sithyra.

"You need these as well, hope you can handle a sword, you two."

"Trust me, we know how to." Berzarn winked.

"hehehe, well then, come on, love birds." Skyrarn laughed. Sithyra blushed a little while Berzarn shook his head slowly.

"Yeah, what ever, shut up!" He growled.

"Calm down feather boy, I was just joking."

The day was almost over already, they've traveled through Bal – foyen to stone falls. All exhausted, they finally stopped after an endless travel.

"Right, Beltane should be here," Skyrarn said to himself, He grabbed a flute out of his bag and blew three certain notes out aloud, nothing happened.

"What are you doing?" Berzarn asked.

"Shhh." Skyrarn blew three notes again. Suddenly a Khajiit with iron armor hand crafted in Khajiit style, comes out of hiding.

"Nice to see you again, Skyrarn," he said. "I see you brought friends with you, yes?"

"Good to see you to, Beltane. This is my little brother Berzarn, and his best friend Sithyra."

"Ah, so this is the one called 'feather boy,' yes?" Beltane asked. Skyrarn nods.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both, I'm Beltane, Skyrarn's trusty companion," he said. "Right this way." they've followed him inside a cave where a camp fire was already lit with a pot boiling.

"Blast, I only have enough to serve two," Beltane sighed, "Forgive me, I thought it was just you returning, Skyrarn."

"That's okay, I still got some supplies in my bag." Skyrarn check his bag top to bottom, no food left.  
"Check that, no I don't."

"You mean, you didn't take any of the supplies that I left for you at Davon's watch!?" Beltane growled.

"I thought I did, turns out I hadn't." Beltane sighs. Berzarn and Sithyra approached the exit of the cave.

"Hey, Berzarn! Where do you think you're going?"

"Someone has to get food, I'll see what I can find," he replied.

"Fine, not for long," Skyrarn said with a long sigh. The two of them left, Skyrarn looked at Beltane.

"Follow them, I don't trust them on their own," he said.

"Very well." Beltane walks off.


End file.
